


The Procrastinators

by lamerezouille



Series: A Weird Pairing Experience [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus is concerned, it's never today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Procrastinators

It’s never today.

Every time Draco asks if he can stay the night, if they can not just sleep together but _sleep_ together, Severus always answers the same thing.

‘Not today, Draco.’

But there is no excuse left. With three quarters of the Gryffindors inexplicably missing, no one will notice if Draco doesn’t spend the night in his dorm. No one cares anymore.

But it’s never today, never.

Draco goes to Severus’s bed every night and every night Severus lets Draco crawl over him and kiss him and take him, but he never lets Draco just hold him. Merlin knows he needs it, though.

It’s never today, never. Until this one day, this one warm night of spring, when Draco asks the question and Severus answers differently.

‘Tomorrow, Draco. Tomorrow we’ll have breakfast in bed.’

Draco smiles and kisses him and leaves Severus’s room with a light heart and something to brighten another miserable day.

Except tomorrow never comes. The next night is the night where everything changes—where Severus dies.

Weeks later, when his mother asks him why he left a warm cup of tea on Severus’s grave, his answer is always the same.

‘Not today, Mother.’  



End file.
